


johnlock fluff

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John looks up all wide eyed and sherlocks heart just melted. "John" Sherlock whispered "what Sherlock?" "I think I... I think I love you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	johnlock fluff

John looked up , his eyes widening even more making sherlocks heart speed up and Sherlock grabbed him"quick" john looked puzzled "GO" Sherlock shouted.Someone was coming and that someone was armed. Bullet shots were fired and Everything went dark.Johns eyes filled with tears as sherlocks wound heavily bled and his once white shirt turned red."PLEASE SHERLOCK" john shouts his voice filled with pain as he ties sherlocks scarf around his gushing wound "please wake up". Johns tears splashed down onto sherlocks cheeks. Sherlocks eyes fluttered open and a smile slowly creeps across his cheeks. Sherlock wakes in a hospital bed with john smiling down at him and he is holding a bunch of roses. "Sherlock i can't believe it took you nearly dying for me to realise that... I love you too". Sherlock looks up at john and he grasps his hand.  
"I'm so happy" Sherlock whispers and drifts off to sleep."night night" john whispers and drifts off to sleep.They've slept that exact same way every single night since.


End file.
